Enchanting Little Flower
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: LeeLing pairing! Lee Chaolan takes an unusual attraction to the adoreable Ling Xiaoyu and wants her for himself. What happens when Kazuya is in the way? Age ain't nothing but a number...?R
1. Little Lady In Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Ling Xiao, or Lee Chaolan.

**Hello! I'm Crystallized Roses, but you can call me Cryroses! This is a cute little story about Xiao and Lee! So fans of the pairing, let's unite! **

* * *

**Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is the adorable little girl everyone knows as a sweetheart. When the so-called pimp Lee Chaolan meets her he has nothing else in mind other than just make her his. But can he really get to the girl of his dreams with Kazuya in his way?**

**Rated: T for Teen.**

**Genre: Humor, Romance. (Mostly Humor!)**

**Main Characters: Ling Xiaoyu, Lee Chaolan, Kazuya Mishima, Julia Chang, and Asuka Kazama. Also includes Jin Kazama, Hwoarang, Steve, and Lili.**

**Note: This story takes place after Tekken 5, Panda's ending.**

* * *

**Enchanting Little Flower**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Little Lady In Pink**

_**Chapter Quote: **"Because a girl is little, it does not mean she is to be treated like so. She's bubbly, hyper, and sweet. Someone that can help you see your true future." **-Anonymous **_

* * *

"I'm off to school grandpa!" 18 year-old, Ling Xiaoyu explained, grabbing her book bag and going to the door.

"Have a nice day sweetheart!" her grandfather, Wang Jinrei replied coming out of the kitchen to give her hug. "And promise me…no meeting any boys today…"

Ling giggled. "Grandpa! Jin Kazama is one of my friends! I have to see him, Julia, and Asuka."

Wang made a fake pouting face. "But you worry me so much when you do that…I noticed…your growing up so fast!" He started to fake cry.

Ling patted his head. "Grandpa! You can't fool me! When your really crying, you get all sweaty looking and turn red like a tomato sauce. See ya' later!" and with that, Ling turned around and raced out the door.

Today was going to be a great day. Ling and her American friend, Julia were supposed to be going to get some ice cream after school, and Ling loved ice cream! Her mouth began to water at the thought of eating a vanilla cone ice cream. She couldn't wait to get to school!

Ling was happily humming a song that she heard on the radio this morning and skipped along the sidewalk, receiving looks from neighbors who were asking each other, 'Is she really in college?' and another would say 'More like preschool.'.

Ling heard them say these things and put on a angry pouting face for an expression. "You got something to say to me!" she shouted waving her fist in the air in the direction of the two neighbors talking. They jumped in fear and ran into the house.

"Yeah! You better run you free-loader's!" she shouted poking her lip out and continuing her walk. She kept staring at the house as she walked and the people inside closed the windows.

"That's better!" she shouted resuming her walk and her face turning back to its normal cheerful expression.

"That was scary!" one of the neighbors said holding on to the other. Then the other replied. "Yeah, I'll never talk to preschoolers ever again! Especially if they are like her!"

Finally Ling arrived at school. Late again. She nervously walked to her classroom slowly and quietly. She looked into the classroom window and saw that the teacher was busy writing on the board. She slowly opened the door and slid threw the small crack. The teacher hadn't noticed her yet and neither did any of the students, in which almost every student was sleep.

Finally, when she found it was the perfect time, Ling swiftly ran to her seat. The teacher turned around as soon as she sat. She looked in Ling's direction and frowned. She sat the chalk down on her desk and grabbed a paper. She then walked towards Ling.

"Good morning, Xiaoyu-san, nice day isn't it?" she said with a smile.

Ling smiled nervously. "Why yes! It is!"

"Yes, a very lovely day outside. Too bad you won't be able to enjoy it because you have detention." The teacher's smile turned into a frown and slammed the piece down on Ling's desk. "See you after school."

"But! Ms. Akitoki! I have a date with ice cream later!" Ling shouted with a sad face.

"Ice cream? Well, that makes things even worse. I guess your date with ice cream is canceled. You can kiss your little boyfriend goodbye." Ms. Akitoki walked away.

"Ice cream is a food." Ling thought, "Not a person. Stupid mean math teacher."

**After School…**

Ling tip-toed out of the school slowly and quietly. She couldn't afford to let Ms. Akitoki hear her, she'd send her to detention! She had to get out somehow. Ling finally made it to the door, and as soon as she opened it, she met the face of Ms. Akitoki.

"Um, hi, Ms. Akitoki, I was just…" Ms. Akitoki interrupted her.

"Going to detention!" she pushed Ling slightly to the detention room. Ling fought as hard as possible, but it was impossible to break free.

In the detention room. Ling was haunted by the glares from all the bad people inside. There were Goths and bad-boys inside and she could have sworn she felt a demonic presence.

"This isn't detention…" Ling began to think. "This is my worst nightmare…" she could feel herself shaking. She looked at the teacher who was fast asleep. Should she leave out while he was sleep. Ling couldn't bare it, she had to escape.

Ling got up slowly and grabbed her backpack. She tip-toed to the door and twisted the knob as slowly as she could. She then squeezed out the door again and as soon as she was about to close it, one of the bad-boys said something.

"Whoa! She's actually leaving out! Rock on Chinese Hiyoko!" (Hiyoko means 'chick' in Japanese) The teacher began to wake up and Ling closed the door as quickly as possible and swiftly ran down the hallway.

Then, her phone began to ring. Ling stumbled and fell to the floor, chin first. "Oww…" Ling said pouting. "That hurt…"

She sat up and answered her phone. "Hello! You reached Ling-Ling! Who is this?"

"Xiaoyu-san! Where are you?" the voice said. It was her American friend, Julia Chang. "I'm at the ice cream parlor."

"Sorry Julia-kun! I got caught up in detention. But I'm on my way now!" Ling said standing up and racing to the exit doors. "I'll call you when I'm close!"

"Okay." Julia said. "Hurry, because I'm really concerned about your safety when it's late."

"Julia-kun shouldn't worry about Xiaoyu-san! I'll be fine!" Ling happily said, then she pressed 'end'.

Ling opened up the doors and noticed there was still a lot of kids still around the school. She was somewhat relieved that she was not going to be alone in front of the school. She looked around happily to see find her Panda bear, whom always came up to the school to get her, and was in shock to see her on top of someone.

"Help!" The man cried. She looked closely at the man, and her eyes lit up in happiness.

"Jin-sama!" she shouted running over to the man. She was so happy, but when she got close, she lost her smile. It wasn't Jin. It was a look-alike.

She sighed sadly and walked over to Panda. "No Panda, it's not Jin-sama. Just let the man go." Panda obeyed her and got up.

The man stood with an angry expression. "Repulsive animal! Feel my wrath!" The man was about to hit Panda, and Ling didn't have enough time to block the move, but someone else did. Ling looked to her right to see who stopped the man's fist. He had short silver hair, soft brown eyes, and a tall frame. It was Lee Chaolan!

"Kazzy-sama, you shouldn't be so cruel, it's an innocent bear. Just like it's innocent owner. The adorable Ling Xiaoyu." Lee said letting go of Kazuya's hand and grabbing Ling's kissing it.

"Lee-sama!" Ling shouted giving him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Wait a minute." Kazuya began, "This little girl is what you made us wait out here…" Lee covered his mouth and gave a nervous laugh.

"Kazzy-sama is very funny, isn't he, Ling-san." Lee said looking at Ling, she smiled and nodded. Lee then turned his head back to Kazuya.

"She's older than she looks." Lee whispered. Kazuya frowned.

"But still, your a horrible womanizer." Kazuya shouted back. Lee frowned at Kazuya then turned his head back to face Ling who was walking away.

"Ling-san! Wait!" Lee said chasing after her. Ling turned to face him. "A delicate flower such as yourself has no need to be walking. Allow me to take you to your destination." Lee gave a bow.

Ling put her finger to her lip and looked into the sky, cocking her head slightly. "Umm…okay! But Panda can come too right?" Kazuya shouted 'No' in the background.

Ling frowned and turned her back to Lee. "If panda can't come, I won't either!" Lee panicked.

"Of course Panda can come!" He said leading her towards his car. "She can ride in the trunk."

Ling gasped. "No! Panda rides in backseat with Xiaoyu-san!" She made a pouting face again.

Lee sighed. "Oh, alright. Panda can ride next to Ling-san." Kazuya got into the car quickly. Lee and Ling noticed but ignored it.

"Well, come on princess, your carriage awaits you." Lee said opening the car door for her and Panda to get inside. On the way to the drivers side of the car he went to Kazuya's window.

"Ling-san is so cute. Isn't she Kazuya-sama?" He gave a smile, walked over to his side of the car and got inside.

* * *

**Authors Note: That was Chapter 1 people! Pretty funny huh? Next chapter is even funnier, so please R and R! **

**Crystallized Roses**

**a.k.a**

**Cryroses**


	2. ICE CREAM!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. If I have to say it again…I'll commit suicide! Not really…

**Pretty Pink Diamond: Hello! I'm back with another wonderful chapter to the odd pairing story "Enchanting Little Flower"! I'm surprised so many people are fond of the pairing! Thanks so much for the support and reviews! **

**This chapter is very hilarious. So I advise you people to get ready for a laugh of your lifetime! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Enchanting Little Flower**

**Chapter 2:**

**ICE CREAM!**

**_Chapter Quote: "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" (Okay…it's not actually a quote but, oh well)_**

* * *

"Why do you want this little girl?" Kazuya whispered to Lee who was happily humming. Lee poked his lip out and looked at him.

"Do you…want me to be lonely like you for the rest of my life? I don't think so Kazzy-sama. Now, just sit and relax." Kazuya frowned, then looked back at Ling. She was looking out the window with Panda asleep on her lap. Kazuya grunted and looked at Lee.

"Your terrible." He said. Lee rolled his eyes and kept focus on the road. Kazuya turned to look at Ling again.

"Hey, little Hiyoko." He said trying to catch her attention. Ling puffed up her cheeks.

"It's Xiaoyu!" she shouted. (Note: Ling doesn't know what 'Hiyoko' means.) Kazuya rolled his eyes in annoyance. Lee hit Kazuya in the back.

"Don't talk to my prize Kazzy-sama. She's mine to talk to." Kazuya looked back at Lee, who now was wearing a evil glare.

Ling was confused. She really didn't understand the concept of what he meant. "Lee-sama. What do you mean when you say that this little Xiaoyu is yours?"

Lee began to sweat nervously. "Oh nothing, my dearest. Just look out the window." Kazuya turned around and hit Lee in the back of the head, and then sat back down.

Lee growled and rubbed his head. "You son of a bitch!" Kazuya gave a smirk.

"It was an accident. I swear." He lied. Lee didn't believe him, but didn't feel like arguing with him. Ling sat in the back seat, a clueless expression on her face.

"Well, Chinese Hiyoko, do you know what Lee wants from you?" Kazuya asked, a sly grin on his face.

"It's Xiaoyu!" Ling roared again. Lee turned to look at him.

"Don't you dare, Kazzy-sama." Lee threatened. Kazuya grinned again.

"He wants to **(This line will now be deleted because of the rating of the story.)**" Kazuya said. Ling didn't understand what Kazuya said. Lee stopped the car at a gas station, turned around and pimp-slapped Kazuya in the face.

Kazuya put his hand on his face, he was pissed now. "Did you just pimp-slap me dead in my face?"

"Lee-sama," Ling began. "What's a **(This line has also been deleted because of the rating.)**?"

"Nothing dearest!" Lee explained nervously. "But I will tell you when your older, and when we're married."

"What was that last line?" Ling asked putting a finger to her mouth.

"Nothing." Lee said quickly. Kazuya interrupted.

"I asked you a got damn question you slut bucket!" He spat. "Did you just pimp slap me in my got damn face?"

"Yes. I did. And I am not a slut bucket." Lee explained pulling the car out of the gas station parking lot, and back onto the road. "Now, let me drop Ling off at the ice cream parlor and treat her to some ice cream."

Kazuya began to growl. Lee looked at Kazuya and looked as if he was very creeped out. Ling was in the back seat rubbing her head. "Kazuya-sama and Lee-sama are very hard to understand." She giggled inside her mind.

"Just understand this Lee-sama. I am not one of your hoes, so don't slap me like that!" Kazuya then looked out the window.

"Kazzy-sama and Lee-sama funny!" Ling giggled, adorably. Lee's spine tingled at the sound of her laugh. He felt so strong for her. He felt so relaxed when she laughed.

Lee saw the ice cream parlor and pulled into the parking lot. He gave a sigh. If Kazuya wasn't there, he probably would be able to tell Xiaoyu how he felt. Suddenly, Ling opened the door and ran out of the car toward a Indian girl he remembered from the King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

"She came here to meet that bookworm?" Kazuya said. Lee elbowed him.

"Don't be rude Kazzy-sama. She's a nice looking Idian. Her name's Julia Chang. Why don't you talk to her?" Kazuya made a disgusted face.

"Let's get this straight, I'm nothing like you! You disgusting pervert!" Kazuya got out of the car and walked toward Ling and Julia, followed by Lee.

"Julia-kun!" Ling shouted hugging Julia, extremely tight. Julia gasped for air.

"Hello to you too, Xiaoyu-san!" Julia said after regaining her breath. Lee came over and snatched Ling out of Julia's arms.

Lee had a mean glare. "Mine!" he said carrying Ling off towards a chair. Julia looked confused.

"Don't mind him." Kazuya said. "He's a desperate man, just waiting for someone to love. Which I doubt he knows how to."

Julia giggled. "Looks like Xiaoyu-san's got a boyfriend." Ling blushed. Lee smiled happily.

"Yeah, a old git that's in denial of his age." Kazuya stated. Lee stuck up the middle finger at him.

Kazuya frowned. "I don't 'do' dudes." Lee stuck his tongue out at him.

Julia cleaned her glasses, placed them back on her face, then looked at Ling. "Let's go get some ice cream already." She said walking over to Ling and taking her toward the counter.

Lee looked at Kazuya and growled viscously. "Screw this up…and I'll bring up the whole Jun-san episode later tonight."

Kazuya gasped. "Hey you bastard! I loved Jun! With all of my heart!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Kazzy-sama, everyone knows it was rape."

Kazuya was pissed now. "No it wasn't! It was love! Me and her had commitment!"

"Yeah, whatever. The sex was great. Now quit lying about your relationship." Lee walked away. Kazuya roared and chased after him.

Julia saw the incident and gasped. "Is that man trying to hurt Lee-sama?"

Ling shook her head. "No. Because if he was, Kazzy-sama would have had those wrinkles on his forehead. Right now, he's got rolls."

Julia giggled. "Xiaoyu-san, you are so silly." Ling gave her a thumbs up. Lee was running from Kazuya so fast, he ran into his car. A smile planted on his face.

Kazuya approached the car. "Your mine now, pretty boy!" he said trying to open the car door.

"You shouldn't try so hard Kazzy-sama, you might just set off my security for this baby." Lee said with a sly grin. Just then, the car door swung open and hit Kazuya in the face, knocking him back. The car continued to close and open, so every time Kazuya tried to get up, he got hit in the face again. Kazuya grew red in the face with anger.

"Look Julia-kun!" Ling shouted. "Kazzy-sama's mad now! I can see the four wrinkles on his forehead!" Julia giggled at her friend, again.

"Damn it! Lee Chaolan! Open this got damn door!" Kazuya shouted banging on the car window. Lee sat inside the car giving Kazuya a mischievous grin. Panda was in the back seat asleep, but upon all the commotion, she awoke with a vengeance.

Lee looked in the backseat at her and screamed. "Sweet mother of God! Help!" Lee jumped out the car and began to run around in fear from Panda and Kazuya.

Julia sighed. "Come on, Xiaoyu-san, let's go over there and stop all the violence. There are people staring." Ling nodded.

"Panda! You want some ice cream?" Ling asked shaking a vanilla ice cream cone in the air. Panda saw this, and ran over as quickly as possible.

"Xiaoyu-san! My love! Please! Get Kazzy-sama!" Lee shouted. Kazuya was now behind Lee, roaring like a wild animal.

"Don't worry Lee-sama! I'll help you!" Julia explained running to Lee's car. She took her hair pin out of her hair and picked the lock on the trunk. She looked around for something to use.

"Ew!" she shouted as to what she saw. "What is this? 'Instructions On How To Please Your Woman'? What kind of womanizer is he?"

Then she saw a rope underneath a box. "A rope! Yes! But wait, it's underneath a box of…condoms! Ew!" Julia reached into her purse and got a rubber glove, she put it on and moved the box off the rope. "I will definitely not speak of this to anyone."

"Julia! Help!" Lee shouted, he was now pinned to the ground by Kazuya. Julia grabbed the rope.

"Kazuya-sama!" She shouted catching his attention. "I'm your cowgirl! And your the…curses…I can't come up with anything, but it's time for me to tangle with you!" Julia threw the rope and it wrapped around Kazuya. She then tied the rope to a pole.

"Great job, Julia-kun!" Ling shouted happily. "You're awesome!"

Julia blushed. "Thanks!" Lee pushed Kazuya off him and walked over to Ling.

Lee grabbed Ling's hand. "Come on, my dearest sweet, Xiaoyu-san. I think you've had enough ice cream." He picked her up.

Ling giggled. "I'm full! I feel like I could burst open! And now I'm sleepy." Ling fell out in Lee's arms.

Lee smiled and looked at Julia. "You need a ride home, Julia-kun?"

Julia shook her head. "I'm staying right down the street in that apartment." She pointed to a tall red building. "Thanks for the offer though. Oh, and when Xiaoyu-san wakes up, tell her to call me when she gets home."

Lee nodded. "You're welcome, Julia-kun. And I'll tell Xiaoyu-san to call you, though, with her mind, I don't think she'll remember to."

Julia chuckled. "Just tell her I got a surprise for her. That'll make her call." Julia bowed to Lee and walked down the street toward her apartment building.

Lee looked down towards the little lady that slept in his arms. She was so adorable…in a childish sort of way. He rubbed his forehead against hers and then looked to Kazuya, who now was huffing and puffing and mumbling curse words. Lee shook his head at how ridiculous his half brother was.

"Come on, Kazzy-sama. We're going home." Lee said opening the door to the backseat and laying Ling down onto the seat.

Ling starting sucking her thumb. "Mommy…I like cookies…and milk…" she mumbled in her sleep. Lee thought she was too cute for her own good.

"If I could get free, I would have minutes ago!" Kazuya shouted angrily. "That cowgirl! Or Indian girl! Whatever she is, tied this knot too tight!"

Lee laughed, then walked over and loosened the rope. "Calm down Kazzy-sama! It's not that terrible!" Lee gave a loud laugh and got into the car.

Kazuya got into the car after Lee. "So, we dropping off the Chinese Hiyoko?" Just then Ling turned around (Still asleep) and hit him with the back of her hand.

"It's…Xiao…yu…" she said falling back into a deep sleep. Lee laughed hard.

"She'll stay the night with me." Lee stated and drove off towards home.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's chapter 2! Please R and R! Chapter 3 is Lee/Ling romance! YAY! **

**Lots Of Love**

**Pretty Pink Diamonds**

**a.k.a**

**PPD**


End file.
